


Merry Christmas Kaneki

by Nightshadow8765



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas present, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Hide bought a present for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry this was a little late but it's still christmas. This is a secret Santa gift for herestimetowaste on tumblr!  
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Also I realize this is short. I was having a lack of inspiration. Let me know if you'd like more little Hidekane moments!
> 
> {my tumblr is ghoul-phantomhive}

“Hide….what's that?” Kaneki’s eyes shifted to what his boyfriend was holding. It was a square box wrapped in golden paper.

Hide scratched the back of his neck. “I know you said not to get you anything..but I couldn't resist. So..Merry Christmas!” He held out the box, giving a charming smile.

Kaneki took it and gave a small smile. “Stupid head…..now I feel guilty for not getting you anything back”. He said, while working to tear off the golden wrapping paper. Despise the fact that he stopped celebrating Christmas after his mom died, he still felt the excitement from receiving a gift. He looked down at the revealed present.

“I know you like sweet things…so I hope you like it”. Hide said with a small smile.

Kaneki felt bad. Hide spent money on something that he couldn't enjoy anymore as a ghoul. Kaneki couldn't bring himself to tell Hide the truth about what happened to him in the accident. “Thank you… But you have to share them with me. There's no way I can eat all of this chocolate by myself!” He said, looking at his boyfriend. 

“Deal!” Hide said, having a mischievous look on his face. He took the box of chocolates from Kaneki and then opened it, plucking a brown and white one from inside. “Open your mouth”. He said.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, then did as he was told. 

Hide put the chocolate between his lips, then leaned in and took a bite of it, letting his lips linger against Kaneki’s for a moment before pulling away. 

Kaneki blushed wildly, swallowing the chocolate then pretending to chew for a bit. 

“Oh my god Kaneki’s you're adorable”. Hide laughed, then pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. “Having you is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for”. He mumbled, holding him tight.

Kaneki returned the hug, nuzzling his face into Hide’s neck. “Merry Christmas, Hide”.


End file.
